


An Ordinary Day

by BunnyMask



Category: Dames & Dragons (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, I'll finish this eventually I swear, same day different povs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMask/pseuds/BunnyMask
Summary: Goddess Cafe is a tiny coffee shop that makes no profit, but the owner and her employees enjoy each other's company. This is just an ordinary day in their lives.





	1. Maeri

“I’m not talking about profit. You can pay the fees with your own money all you want. I honestly don’t care where the money comes from.” 

Maeri watched as “Dashing Dawson” paced around her shop. It wasn’t opening time yet which was the reason he’d stopped by to chat; He wasn’t exactly a fan of her employees. Dawson owned the shopping district that her shop was in and he had since her mother had run it.

“I’m talking about a vision!” Dawson made an arc with his hands. “When your mother ran the cafe there was a vision. When Zerun took over there was a vision… even if it was strange. Ever since you took over, the vision has been unclear at best.”

Maeri looked around the shop. She wasn’t really sure what she was doing even running a cafe, so she hadn’t really thought about a brand. Mostly, she was keeping it open because it was hers. Well, there were a few other reasons why she didn’t want to close the shop and they were equally selfish.

“When people shop at the “Dashing District” they need to be dazzled into spending more money than they intended and that only happens when every shop has a shine. Your shop is lacking that glimmer. Do you understand?”

Maeri nodded. She signed that she would consider her vision.

“Good morning!” Laika walked in through the back. “Oh, hey, David’s here too!”

Dawson made a quick exit.

Maeri watched as Laika set up the shop. Laika had been working at the cafe since Zerun had run it, so she actually knew how everything worked. Maeri still didn’t even know how to start the coffee maker, but Laika knew how to run that, the espresso machine, and every other gadget in the shop. She knew everything about everything. It was no wonder Zerun wanted to invite her to work at the new cafe he was opening across town. Maeri hadn’t told Laika about that yet. Laika would be excited to hear it.

Maeri just wasn’t sure how to start that conversation and if she was being honest she didn’t want to.

“You’re quiet today,” Laika leaned on the table in front of Maeri.

“I’m quiet everyday,” she signed.

“David wasn’t bothering you was he?”

Maeri shook her head.

“Maeri!” Fran threw the front doors open as she marched in. “I need a raise like right now!”

“Ok, how much?”

Fran marched up to her. “Oh my god, Maeri, you are so bad with money! You can’t just toss it around like candy!”

“I have plenty of money, Fran.”

“That’s not the point,” Fran growled through her teeth.

“Why do you need a raise?” Laika moved a chair to the table for Fran to sit in.

“Because college is expensive, Laika!”

“Yea, but you haven’t had any problems so far.”

“Things change, Laika, sometimes textbooks are really expensive and sometimes your professor is selling a tiny octopus in a large aquarium and you really want it!”

“You're going to buy an octopus?” Laika's whole face lit up. “Jam on toast!”

“Oh dear sweet Laika, I'm not  _ going _ to buy an octopus. I already spent all my savings on an octopus!” Fran sat down and put her face in her hands. “All of my savings!”

Maeri patted Fran on the shoulder.

“I understand,” Laika nodded, “One time I spent my paycheck on a baby wolf. Her name is Gingie and--”

“We know, Laika,” Fran rolled her eyes, “you tell this story every week!”

“Want to see pictures?” Laika held up her phone. 

They both did want to see pictures. The three sat around the table looking at pictures until it was opening time.

Laika stood up. “It’s weird that Corbin isn’t here yet.”

“I’m here,” Corbin climbed out from under the counter. He yawned and stretched his arms.

“Corbin!” Fran jumped up, “why are you under there?”

“Well, Fran, when you’re dedicated to your craft, you make sacrifices.”

“What are you talking about?” Fran walked up to him, “How long have you been under there? When is the last time you took a shower, Corbin?” Fran pulled him to his feet.

“Maeri, Fran’s harassing me!”

“Listen here, you little weirdo,” Fran grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, “I’m the woman on the brink of financial disaster, I fear nothing!”

Laika separated the two.

“Is it like ever too early for you two?”

“He’s the one using the shop like an apartment.”

“I am not using it as an apartment. I came in early to work on my specialty tea blends.”

Fran made a face. Laika ushered them both to the counter.

As the day went by, they got a few of customers. It was all new faces. The Goddess Cafe didn’t really have regulars, with two exceptions. The first exception was Professor Sha, but he was rarely in town. The other wouldn’t be showing up until much later in the day. Any new customers they got were usually scared away by Corbin giving them a specialty tea instead of their order. After that Laika usually gave them a free drink and a refund. Then the customer didn’t return.

About halfway through the day, Slake arrived. They were a fairly new addition to the Goddess Cafe staff.

“Hey, friendos,” Slake waved as they entered. Maeri waved.

“The Intern’s here!” Corbin walked up to Slake holding several diy tea bags, “I need you to hang these outside.”

“Aye! Aye!” Slake took the tea bags and started hanging them in the window.

When they were done, they returned to the inside of the shop.

“So,” Slake leaned on the counter, “I’m having a bit of an art show tonight and it’d be really cool if you all came.”

“Jam on Toast!” Laika grinned, “where’s this one at?”

“I-uh-actually I have a flyer!” Slake dug into their bag. They pulled out a few flyers and handed one to everyone.

The flyer was a picture of one of Slake's sculptures. It had info on the location and time of the show and was printed on green paper. Maeri could tell Slake put a lot of work into it.

“Looks great,” Maeri smiled at Slake.

“So you’ll come?”

Maeri nodded.

“Wow! Thanks! I promise not to waste your time, Ma’am!” Slake returned to the counter.

As Maeri watched her employees, she started to feel heavy. She knew none of this was permanent. One day Laika would move on to something more fulfilling. One day Fran would graduate and get a job in marine biology. One day Corbin would find an audience for his specialty teas. One day Slake’s sculptors would get the attention they deserved. They’d all move on eventually. When all that happened, Maeri would probably close the Goddess Cafe. It wouldn’t be the same without them.

“Hey.”

Maeri looked up to see Faylen standing in front of her table. Faylen was her brother, but they hadn't grown up together and weren't particularly close. Faylen came into the Goddess Cafe everyday and ordered a bunch of drinks, but he rarely spoke to Maeri.

“Hi.”

“How’s today?”

Maeri thought for a moment. “Ordinary.” Unlike this interaction.

Faylen nodded, put his headphones on, and returned to the counter to get his drinks. After that it was time to close up.

“I have to go check on my octopus!” Fran gathered her things. “Is it okay if I leave early?”

Maeri nodded. Fran ran out.

“I want to see Fran’s octopus,” Corbin followed after her.

“I-I need to go set up for the show, if that’s okay.”

“Go ahead,” Maeri waved.

Slake dashed out.

“So, I guess we’re closing early,” Laika was turning off machines and wiping down counters.

“I suppose so.”

Laika finished cleaning and headed out soon after. Maeri frowned. Laika usually stayed until Maeri was done checking the books. Well, she shrugged, she’d probably see them all at Slake’s show.

Maeri got the cash register, her binder, and a pencil. The drinks Faylen bought managed to cover both the free drinks they’d given away and Corbin’s specialty teas. How did he always manage to do that? Either way it all balanced out. Maeri wasn’t sure how much of a raise Fran needed, so she looked up the cost of raising an octopus and the materials she’d have to by frequently and adjusted accordingly. She gave the others the same raise. That was about it. She went to put everything away.

“Happy birthday!”

Maeri had returned to the front of the cafe to find Laika, Fran, Corbin, and Slake standing around a cake. She blinked. It was her birthday? She ran over the date in her head. It was her birthday!

She burst into tears. The four of them started to panic.

“Are those good tears or bad tears?” Laika rushed up to her.

“Good tears.”

“Good!”

“Thank you!” Maeri wiped her eyes. “You four are the best!”

The four of them enveloped her in a hug. Maeri smiled. Maybe it wasn’t responsible, but the only vision she had for Goddess Cafe was to keep having great days like this.


	2. Laika

It had been about a week since Zerun asked Laika if she wanted to work at his new cafe and Laika still couldn't calm down. Zerun had run Goddess Cafe when Laika had first started working there in high school and now he was opening his own place called “Wolf Paw”. It was a wolf themed cafe. It was going to be amazing! And Zerun wanted her to be the manager!

There was one problem though: Laika hadn’t talked to Maeri about it.

Wolf Paw wasn’t located anywhere near Goddess Cafe--Zerun didn’t want to be in competition with Maeri-- and it was going to be a lot of work starting up, so she couldn’t do both. Laika sighed as she walked up the back stairs of Goddess Cafe. She really wanted to help with Wolf Paw, but she couldn’t just abandon Maeri. Maeri was her friend.

When Laika had started working at Goddess Cafe, she saw Maeri around sometimes. That’s how it had always been; Maeri was someone she knew existed in a vague since and she saw her sometimes. She didn’t go to school, so Laika never saw her there. She was only in Zerun’s care a third of the year and even then she rarely made appearances. The adult had always said she was sickly. It wasn’t until Maeri took over Goddess Cafe that they became friends. They went from seeing each other in passing to seeing each other daily. It wasn’t long before Maeri was one of her best friends.

Maeri also didn’t know the first thing about coffee, or tea… or even cafes. Fran knew enough to make some drinks, Corbin could make the drinks, he just spent his time on his teas instead, and Slake was trying to learn as fast as they could, but Laika was the only one who knew it all. So wouldn’t be irresponsible to just leave them like that?

Laika opened the door and entered the storage room. There were lots of dead leaves and other parts of plants, so Corbin must have been there really late or really early. Corbin often used the storage room to make tea. It was interesting to watch him do, but when it was time to taste test, it was usually a lot less fun. Corbin’s tea wasn’t all bad, there were actually some good ones, but 99% of the time they were bad.

An irritatingly familiar voice cut through Laika’s thoughts. Laika frowned. Why was Dawson here judging Goddess Cafe? Were they in trouble? Laika peeked through the door frame. Dawson was standing in the center of the room. Maeri was at a table in a corner. He was talking about ‘vision’ or something. 

“Good morning!” Laika walked in through the door. “Oh, hey, David’s here too!”

Dawson didn’t even bother trying to correct her. He told Maeri goodbye and walked out.

Laika put on an apron and started setting up. She noticed Maeri watching. Maeri always paid a lot of attention to set up. She could probably learn to do it pretty fast. That way if Laika left she wouldn’t need anyone to do it for her. Laika frowned. She really needed to talk to Maeri. She finished set up before approaching her. Maeri didn’t even seem to notice her though.

“You’re quiet today,” Laika leaned on the table.

“I’m quiet everyday.” 

Laika would miss that sense of humor if she decided to leave. Laika needed to take her mind off of Wolf Paw. She could not focus if she kept thinking about it.

“David wasn’t bothering you was he?”

Maeri shook her head.

That was good. Laika knew pretty well Goddess Cafe wasn’t exactly profitable and profit was all Dawson cared about. It was for that reason that despite Dashing District being know for it’s one of a kind shops, Dawson allowed a Bean Slayer to open across the street. It was a popular coffee chain and it was owned by Maeri’s ‘father’ Torva. He was a ‘father’ instead of a father because he made absolutely zero appearances in Maeri’s life until she was old enough to run Goddess Cafe and then he immediately tried to buy it from her. He still rarely made appearances unlike his son, Faylen, who was at Goddess Cafe daily.

“Maeri! I need a raise like right now!” Fran rushed through the front doors.

When Maeri asked how much, Fran scolded her about being responsible with money. Laika almost laughed. Fran wasn’t exactly careful with money. She did manage to live pretty well though even though she was a big spender. As they continued to talk, Laika found out that Fran’s big spending had led her to purchasing an octopus. She’d apparently used all her savings to do it. Laika really wanted to see it. She’d have to ask Fran about it later. It reminded her of her fairly recent and kind of irresponsible purchase of a wolf cub. Before she could get into the story, Fran stopped her, so Laika offered to show pictures of Gingie instead. Lost in the world of adorable baby wolves, opening time rolled in fairly fast. Laika recalled the mess in the storage room. Corbin wasn’t usually late and he didn’t like leaving his experiments alone either.

Laika stood up. “It’s weird that Corbin isn’t here yet.”

“I’m here,” Corbin climbed out from under the counter. That made sense. He looked like he’d just been asleep under a counter. There were dark bags under his eyes. His uniform, as usual, was not the actual uniform, but Corbin’s interpretation of the uniform.  He yawned and stretched his arms.

“Corbin!” Fran jumped up, “why are you under there?”

“Well, Fran, when you’re dedicated to your craft, you make sacrifices.”

Fran and Corbin immediately started arguing from there. Laika separated the two.

“Is it like ever too early for you two?”

“He’s the one using the shop like an apartment.”

“I am not using it as an apartment. I came in early to work on my specialty tea blends.”

Laika ushered them both to the counter. Today, she decided to take a step back. She wanted to see how well Fran and Corbin could do on their own. Her stepping back didn’t last long. Corbin kept giving people his tea and Fran avoided any customers that came in by telling them she was on her break. She opted to read books instead.

Corbin wasn’t acting any different than usual, but something was off. He kept yawning and Laika was pretty sure he’d fallen asleep standing up.

“Corbin,” Laika put a hand on his shoulder, “are you alright, dude?”

“I’m perfect, Laika,” he yawned and poured boiling water on the floor missing his cup by literal feet.

“Yea, no, maybe you should rest. I can cover the counter.” Laika tilted her head to get a better look at him. “If you want to go home and sleep, I’m sure Maeri---”

“Nope, I do not need to sleep,” Corbin returned to working on his tea. “I do appreciate your concern though.” 

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

Laika cleaned up the water so no one would slip on it.

At some point, Fran and Corbin started arguing about the proper technique for drying tea leaves. Laika was listened with interest. She wondered if it really made much of a difference.

Slake arrived for their shift. They invited everyone to their art exhibit. Slake held a lot of those and Laika went to every single one because their sculptures were so cool! One day Laika was going to save up enough to commission Slake for a wolf and leave a huge tip.

Slake was pretty new to working at Goddess Cafe-- they used to be a regular-- so they were still learning the ropes. Laika walked Slake through as much as she could throughout their shift. Slake was a fast learner and it helped that they were so eager.

As they got close to closing, Faylen walked in. Faylen was Maeri’s brother who she’d met in the last couple of years. He was cool and probably had a bunch of cool friends --why else would he order so many drinks everyday?-- but Laika didn’t really trust him. He worked at the Bean Slayer across the street and he always arrived just before closing. She was probably just being over-protective. Faylen could have a lot of reasons for his frequent visits. Maybe he liked supporting small businesses. Maybe he liked Corbin’s tea or the attention Fran and Corbin gave him. Maybe he wanted to make a connection with his sister. All that just kind of seemed unlikely, but--she reminded herself-- not impossible and Maeri didn’t seem bothered by his presence so it was fine.

Fran took his order. While they made his drinks, he went over to talk to Maeri. Laika couldn’t hear what they were saying, but while she was distracted by that, Corbin made Faylen some specialty teas too. When Faylen returned for his drink, he leaned in close to Fran and said something. Fran was frozen in place until he left. What was that about? She would have to ask Fran later.

Laika started cleaning.

“Laika,” Fran whispered and motioned her over. Laika walked over. Fran pulled her under the counter. Corbin and Slake were there too. “Please tell me you didn’t forget Maeri’s birthday and you have a present for her we can all sign.”

“Fran, Maeri’s birthday isn’t until...Today!” Laika pulled on her hair. She’d been so distracted with the Wolf Paw it had completely slipped her mind. “I don’t have it with me. It’s at home!”

“So to recap,” Fran frowned, “we have no cake, no decorations, and no presents.  _ Great. _ ”

“We can probably fix this,” Slake didn’t sound convinced of their own words.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m going to give her some of my specialty teas.”

“We cannot let that be the only thing she gets,” Fran groaned. “Alright, here’s what we’re going to do. We need to leave early. Corbin and I will go get a cake. You and Slake need to go get your gifts, got it?”

Everyone agreed.

Corbin and Fran left first. Slake left after them. Laika finished cleaning as fast as she could. She got on her moped and headed home. When she got to her apartment, Gingie was excited to see her. It tore Laika’s heart to leave her again so soon, so she put Gingie in a sidecar and took her with her. She somehow managed to get back before Slake, Fran, and Corbin. 

They waited for Maeri to take her binder into the storage room then rushed in. They set up the table with the cake and presents. Maeri exited the storage room.

“Happy birthday!”

She stared at them for a moment and then burst into tears.

There was not a calm person in the room. Why was she crying? She didn’t usually cry on her birthdays!

“Are those good tears or bad tears?” Laika rushed up to her.

“Good tears.”

“Good!”

“Thank you!” Maeri wiped her eyes. “You four are the best!”

The four of them enveloped her in a hug. They each had a slice of cake and watched Maeri open her presents. Laika had gotten her an adorable wolf plush. Slake gave her a small beetle sculpture. Corbin gave her a small box of specialty teas. Fran got her a diary. Maeri seemed pleased with all of this.

Laika drove her home.

“Thank you,” Maeri bent down to pet Gingie. She stood up straight, “so I’ll see you at Slake’s show then.”

“Maeri, wait.” Maeri stopped. Laika took a deep breath. “Zerun’s opening a cafe and he wants me to be the manager. It won’t be open for another couple of months and I really want to do it, but if you don’t want me to go then I’ll stay.”

Maeri was quiet for a long time.

“I,” she hesitated, “I already knew about it. If you want to go to Wolf Paw then you should go. You’ll be great as manager.”

“Really?” Laika wasn’t sure if she was happy or sad Maeri was taking it so well.

Maeri nodded.

“Okay, cool,” Laika smiled, “I’ll see you at Slake’s show.”

Maeri nodded, but as she did tears streamed down her face.

“Hey,” Laika approached her. “Even if I don’t work at Goddess Cafe anymore, we’ll still be friends. You know that, right?”

Maeri looked up at her. “We will?”

“Of course!”

“Then promise me,” Maeri wiped her face, “that you’ll teach me how to use that weird machine before you go.”

Laika laughed and patted her head, “Of course.”

They said their goodbyes. Laika drove off. That went surprisingly well. Alright then! In a couple of months, she’d be managing Wolf Paw. Until then she was going to make the most of her time at Goddess Cafe.


	3. Fran

Fran was the proud owner of an octopus. It had cost a ton for the aquarium equipment since her professor was only selling the octopus and not the entire tank, but it was worth it. Then there was the price for the live food. It wasn’t too much, but frequent purchases were sure to add up. It was fine. For the time being, she would just pull out of her savings. Sure she’d been pulling out of it a lot, but she still had a bunch left.

Fran checked her account.

It seemed maybe she would need to start selling her plasma, possibly on the Black Market.

How had this happened?

Fran ran the numbers. It all added up. She’d really emptied out her savings in just a week. There was only one solution: Beg. Fran was going to Goddess Cafe and asking Maeri for a raise. It would probably take lots of convincing since Maeri already paid them more than was normal for baristas. Still, Fran wouldn’t take no for an answer!

“Maeri!” Fran threw the front doors of Goddess Cafe open as she marched in. “I need a raise like right now!”

“Ok, how much?”

Fran’s brain was so unprepared for that answer that it rebooted. If Maeri was so lenient all the time people were going to take advantage of her. She hadn’t even asked for a reason. She was too trusting! 

Fran scolded Maeri about financial responsibility. It wasn’t very effective.

Laika asked Fran about her need for a raise. After a short attempt to dance around the question, Fran admitted that she’d unloaded her savings on an octopus. Maeri patted Fran on the shoulder. At least when everything was falling apart, she still had Maeri. Laika began to talk about her recent wolf purchase again, but Fran nipped it in the bud. Laika then asked if she wanted to see pictures.

Of course, she wanted to see pictures! What kind of question was that? They were absolutely adorable, but Fran had an image to keep up, so she didn’t react too much. It was soon opening time. Laika pointed out that Corbin hadn’t arrived. Which was strange because Fran was partially convinced Corbin lived in Goddess Cafe.

As if summoned by Laika’s call, Corbin climbed out from under the counter. He really did live here! His hair was disheveled and it looked like he was wearing the same thing as yesterday. It was hard to tell because they wore uniforms, but Fran felt it in her soul. She approached Corbin and questioned him. Up close Fran could see the deep bags under his eyes. Why did Corbin refuse to take proper care of himself?

“Maeri, Fran’s harassing me!”

_ Harassing?  _ Is that the thanks she got for her concern? And what did he expect Maeri to do about it anyway? Not that she was harassing him...yet.

“Listen here, you little weirdo,” Fran grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, “I’m the woman on the brink of financial disaster, I fear nothing!”

Laika separated the two and scolded them.

“He’s the one using the shop like an apartment.”

“I am not using it as an apartment. I came in early to work on my specialty tea blends.”

Whenever Corbin uttered the words ‘specialty tea’, Fran remember her first time trying one. No one could have prepared her for the moment the taste hit her tongue. It was purely indescribable. 

Laika ushered them both to the counter. Corbin started brewing tea. Fran ducked under the counter to grab a book from her stash. Today’s book was ‘Tea for Dummies: A Thorough Guide to Drinking and Making Tea’. She had originally gotten it for Corbin, but he insisted on ‘freestyling’ his recipes. Fran buried herself in the world of reading and let Corbin and Laika deal with the customers.

“Finished!” Corbin announced as he held up a row of strung together tea bags. “Now we just need to put them in the window to dry.”

“Excuse me?” Fran whipped around to face Corbin. “You’re supposed to dry the tea before you bag it!” Fran picked up her book and pointed to a page, “And you’re supposed to use an oven!”

“Fran, which of us is the tea expert?”

“Obviously not you!”

Corbin gasped.

“Why would you hang it outside anyway?”

“Because, Fran, the sun is hotter than an oven so it will do a better job and the fresh air will boost the flavor!”

“You’re making stuff up!”

“Everything’s made up, Fran.”

“That’s not true!”

“Hey, friendos,” Slake waved as they entered. 

“The Intern’s here!” Corbin walked up to Slake and handed them the tea bags, “I need you to hang these outside.”

Fran groaned.

Slake took the tea bags and started hanging them in the window. After they were finished, Slake returned to the shop and invited them to their most recent art exhibit. They’d even made flyers this time. Fran scanned it. She put it away almost immediately. She didn’t want Slake to think she was interested, but she was going to drop by. 

Ever since Slake started working at Goddess Cafe, Fran had to do even less work. Slake was so full of energy they did most of the work Fran and Corbin used to split on their own. Fran went back to reading. Time passed.

The door opened. Fran peeked up from her book and nearly dropped it. Faylen was walking up to the counter. Fran put her book down.

“How can I help you?” Her voice was too loud and Faylen hadn’t even gotten to the counter yet. He probably also hadn’t heard her because he was still wearing his headphones.

“Fran!” Corbin gave her a light shove, “that’s cheating!”

“Shut up, Corbin!” She shoved him back.

Faylen arrived at the counter. He took off his headphones. He was cool and Fran was completely cool as she took his order. She didn’t stumble over herself at all. While she helped Laika make his drinks, she noticed him walk over to Maeri. Fran took Faylen's drinks to the counter and began placing them in holders. Corbin walked over and started doing the same. Fran counted the drinks. There were more than Faylen ordered. Fran took a closer look at Corbin's cups. Each of them was written on. They had the name of a blend, Corbin's signature, and Corbin's number.

“Corbin!” Fran glared at him, “not this again!”

“I'm going to keep giving him my number until he calls it,” Corbin offered Fran a pen.

“Whatever!” Fran snatched the pen. “Do your job!” When Corbin wasn't looking she wrote her name and number very small in a difficult to see spot.

Faylen returned to get his drinks.

“Have a nice day,” Fran offered him his receipt.

Faylen stared at her. Hadn't he heard her?

“Have a nice---”

Faylen leaned in and it took every shred of self-control in Fran's body not to scream.

“Tell her I said 'Happy Birthday’,” Faylen pulled away, grabbed his drinks, and walked out.

When Fran's soul returned to her body, she started processing the words he said which was hard to do with Corbin screaming in her ear. She didn't hear what Corbin was saying, she just followed his pointing to a small package on the counter.

“Shut up, Corbin,” she pushed him away. “Oh My God!” Fran scooped the package off the counter and ducked under it. Corbin followed. “It's Maeri's birthday!”

Corbin was quiet for a moment. He popped his head out from under the counter and whispered, “Intern! Come here!”

Slake arrived soon after. “Hey, so -uh- what's going on down here? Are we having a party or something?”

“Actually, the problem is we aren't having a party.”

“Corbin!”

“Unless, unless, you and Laika have secretly been planning a party for Maeri's birthday.”

“Planning a party for Maeri? Is her birthday coming up?”

Fran and Corbin looked at each other.

Fran sighed. “It’s today.”

“What?!” Slake’s eyes went wide. “I-I- we have to do something! We can’t not do something!”

Fran shushed them. “We just need someone really dependable.” Fran poked her head out from under the counter. “Laika!” She motioned her over. When Laika walked over, Fran pulled her under the counter. “Please tell me you didn’t forget Maeri’s birthday and you have a present for her we can all sign.”

“Fran, Maeri’s birthday isn’t until...Today!” Laika pulled on her hair. “I don’t have it with me. It’s at home!”

“So to recap,” Fran frowned, “we have no cake, no decorations, and no presents.  _ Great. _ ”

“We can probably fix this,” Slake fidgeted with their hands.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m going to give her some of my specialty teas.”

Fran almost gagged.

“We cannot let that be the only thing she gets,” Fran groaned. “Alright, here’s what we’re going to do. We need to leave early. Corbin and I will go get a cake. You and Slake need to go get your gifts, got it?”

Everyone agreed. Fran climbed out from under the counter.

“I have to go check on my octopus!” Fran gathered her things. “Is it okay if I leave early?”

Maeri nodded and Fran ran out. There had to be a cake shop open somewhere. She didn’t get very far before she doubled over panting. Running was torture!

“Fran, wait up!” Corbin came around the corner and almost crashed into her. “Oh, there you are. So, where are we going to get this cake?”

“Well, I definitely have a plan.”

“Which is?”

“A plan!”

“Fran,” Corbin put his hands on her shoulders, “I have this under control.”

She opened her mouth to say something, but he shushed her and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed a number and chatted on the phone for a few minutes.

“Alright, it’s handled! We just need to go pick it up!”

“Who was that?”

“Oola, she’s like my mom or aunt or something; she has a cake we can have.”

“Why does she have a cake?”

“It’s a bakery, Fran, why wouldn’t they have cake?”

“You’re family owns a bakery, Corbin? Why didn’t you start with that?”

“Well,” Corbin leaned in, “you said you had a plan.”

Fran elbowed him.

They had an awkward conversation about families at the bus stop. Fran was relieved when the bus arrived. They rode down to Crow’s Nest bakery. Fran stood in the corner and watched Corbin’s family dote on him. On the way back, Fran picked up a small diary for Maeri. When they returned to Goddess Cafe, Laika and Slake were already there. They waited for Maeri to leave the front and moved in to surprise her. After a surprise, some crying, some cake, and opening presents, they decided to head out.

Fran stopped Maeri on her way out.

“Um,” Fran put the small gift in Maeri’s hand, “Faylen says ‘Happy Birthday. Okay, bye!” Fran left before Maeri could respond.

When Fran got back home, she talked to her octopus. At the end of the day, she was still happy with her purchase and if she had to work a couple of extra shifts at Goddess Cafe to make up for the atrocious amount of money she’d spent, she really wouldn’t mind it.


	4. Corbin

It was either really late or really early, it didn’t really matter. Corbin couldn’t sleep, not with all the nightmares swirling around his brain. They’d been really bothersome lately. Corbin put on his uniform and went to Goddess Cafe.

Sleep was overrated anyway.

In the storage room of Goddess Cafe, Corbin kept jars full of plants for his teas. He was feeling particularly crafty that morning. He made a master blend and put it in a jar. Corbin rubbed his eyes. Maybe he could take a break. He kept a spare blanket under the front counter. He’d just rest his eyes for a moment…

“It’s weird that Corbin isn’t here yet.”

Corbin jolted awake. Why was it so bright?

“I’m here,” Corbin climbed out from under the counter. Maeri, Fran, and Laika were there. He must’ve tapped out for hours, which did explain the pain in his neck. Fran walked up and started yelling at him about proper use of the establishment. Not everyone understood sacrifice. Speaking of sacrifice, Corbin got his jar and started working on bagging his tea blend. The occasional customer came in and Corbin gifted them with a tea blend. Bagging tea was a repetitive and soothing process: get the leaves, put them in a bag, tie the bag, get, bag, tie, get bag, tie, get bag, tie…

“Corbin,” Laika put a hand on his shoulder, “are you alright, dude?”

Corbin blinked. Had he been sleeping?

“I’m perfect, Laika.” Corbin picked up the kettle. He needed a drink to wake him up. He poured the water. Corbin picked up his cup. It was empty. Where had the water gone?

“Yea, no, maybe you should rest. I can cover the counter.” Laika tilted her head. “If you want to go home and sleep, I’m sure Maeri---”

“Nope, I do not need to sleep,” he couldn’t get to sleep when he wanted to anyway.  Corbin returned to working on his tea. “I do appreciate your concern though.” 

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

Corbin returned to his process. It didn’t take long to finish bagging it.

“Finished!” Corbin announced as he held up his row of strung together tea bags. “Now we just need to put them in the window to dry.”

Fran tried to tell Corbin he was drying his tea ‘wrong’, but his methods had worked so far, so he chose to ignore her.

“Hey, friendos,” Slake waved as they entered. 

“The Intern’s here!” Corbin walked up to Slake and handed them the tea bags, “I need you to hang these outside.”

“Aye! Aye!” Slake took the bags and started hanging them without question. Corbin liked that about Slake. He also liked that Slake asked about his tea blends and seemed really interested in them. In fact, Slake had become Corbin’s official tea taster.

“So,” Slake leaned on the counter, “I’m having a bit of an art show tonight and it’d be really cool if you all came.”

“Jam on Toast!” Laika grinned, “where’s this one at?”

“I-uh-actually I have a flyer!” Slake dug into their bag. They pulled out a few flyers and handed one to everyone. The flyer was a picture of one of Slake's sculptures. Slake was a huge fan of bugs. Almost all of their sculptures were based on bugs. They were pretty interesting to look at.

“Hey, Corbin,” Slake took the spot on the other side of him, “want me to whip you up an espresso?”

“Slake, I’m a tea person! Why would you even say that to me?”

“I’m so sorry, Corbin,” Slake fidgeted around nervously, “you just looked really tired and I was just trying to help. I didn’t mean to offend--”

“Slake, it was a joke, I’ll literally drink anything.”

“Oh, right, so did you-uh- want that espresso or...?”

“I’ll take it.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Stop calling Corbin ‘sir’!” Fran glared up at Corbin from her book.

“Sorry ma’am!” Slake saluted.

Fran groaned. Corbin laughed.

Corbin got out an assortment of tea to prepare for the customers. It was rare for them to appreciate his blends, but genius was rarely appreciated. Corbin kept an eye on the clock. The closer it got to closing time, the sooner he got to see Faylen. Faylen came in everyday and Corbin was sure his tea had a role in it.

“How can I help you?” Fran practically shouted as Faylen entered. 

“Fran!” Corbin gave her a light shove, “that’s cheating!”

“Shut up, Corbin!” She shoved him back.

Faylen arrived at the counter. He took off his headphones and ordered. Corbin got to work on his tea. Fran brought Faylen's drinks to the counter and began placing them in holders. Corbin started packing his tea. On each cup, he wrote the name of a blend, his signature, and his number.

Faylen returned to get his drinks.

“Have a nice day,” Fran offered him his receipt. Faylen stared at her. “Have a nice---”

Faylen leaned in and said something in Fran’s ear. Faylen pulled away, grabbed his drinks, and walked out.

“Fran!” Corbin waved his hand in front of her face. She didn’t respond. “Fran!” A small package caught his eye. “Fran!” He pointed at it. “Fran, what’s going on?”

“Shut up, Corbin,” she pushed him away. “Oh My God!” Fran scooped the package off the counter and ducked under it. Corbin followed. “It's Maeri's birthday!”

Corbin blinked. Maeri’s birthday? Was it already here? Usually, Laika told them when it was coming up. After gathering everyone under the counter it was confirmed: It was Maeri’s birthday and all of them had forgotten it. They needed to get a party together, so they needed to leave work early.

“I have to go check on my octopus!” Fran gathered her things. “Is it okay if I leave early?”

Maeri nodded. Fran ran out.

“I want to see Fran’s octopus,” Corbin followed after her.

Fran dashed around the corner.

“Fran, wait up!” Corbin skidded to a stop behind her. “Oh, there you are. So, where are we going to get this cake?”

“Well, I definitely have a plan.”

“Which is?”

“A plan!”

“Fran,” Corbin put his hands on her shoulders, “I have this under control.”

She opened her mouth to say something, but he shushed her and pulled out his cellphone.

“Corbin?” Oola answered. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been…” Corbin didn't want to lie, but he also didn’t want to talk about himself. “I need a cake for my friend’s birthday. Can you help?”

“Of course! Just come pick up one of the cakes we made.”

“Great! See you soon.” Corbin hung up and turned to Fran. “Alright, it’s handled! We just need to go pick it up!”

Fran apparently didn’t know Corbin’s family owned a bakery. Hadn’t he mentioned it before?

“We should be able to catch a bus there,” Corbin led Fran to the bus stop.

It was quiet.

“So a bakery?” Fran didn’t look up at Corbin. “Somehow that makes perfect sense. I hope their cakes aren't as ‘freestyle’ as your teas.”

“You don’t like mud and twigs in all your cakes?”

“Corbin!”

“I’m just kidding, Fran. Only some of them are like that.”

“But not the one we’re getting Maeri, right?”

“Probably not.”

Fran groaned.

It was quiet.

“What about you?” Corbin looked at Fran. “What’s your family like?”

“The worst!” Fran threw her hands up. “They don’t understand anything and they always talk to me like I’m some child!”

“Well, you are their child.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Fran crossed her arms. “They just don't get me!”

“...That must be difficult.”

Fran didn't look at him, but gave a small nod.

The bus pulled up. They didn’t talk anymore on the ride to the Crow’s Nest bakery. They picked up the cake and headed back. During their wait for the next bus, Fran went into a nearby shop and got a present for Maeri. When they got back to Goddess Cafe, they snuck in and set up Maeri’s surprise.

After their party, they all went their separate ways. They all saw each other later at Slake’s show--even Faylen attended. Even after the day’s excitement, Corbin couldn’t get to sleep so he returned to the cafe. He entered through the back.

Maeri was upfront. She was sitting at the table with several booklets spread out in front of her. She drug her hands down her face.

“Maeri, you’re up late.”

Maeri looked up at Corbin. “I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to try and work these machines.” She gestured to the assorted coffee makers.

“Maeri, that’s the reason we have Laika.”

Maeri frowned. “Corbin,” she hesitated. She didn’t say anything for such a long time that Corbin joined her at the table. Whatever she was going to say, she wasn’t ready to say it.

“Fine, if it’s that important to you,” Corbin picked up a booklet, “we’ll figure out these gadgets together.” There were too many words. Corbin dropped the booklet on the table and then pushed all the booklets off the table. “YouTube is a wonderful invention, Maeri.”

Maeri smiled. “I suppose it is.”

“Go get your laptop, I’ll prepare us some tea.”

Maeri got up and went to the back.

They stayed up all night watching videos and drinking tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slake is next, but I'm a bit blocked right now, so it will be out eventually.


End file.
